Parfois l'espoir fait vivre, mais d'autre fois
by Vivi30
Summary: Fleur Delacour ne put détourner son regard de la petite brunette à la qu'elle elle avait demandé de la bouillabaisse, et qui lui avait lancé un regard froid "avec ses beaux yeux noisette..." dit-elle dans un souffle qu'elle pensait inaudible.
1. Chapter 1

**Femslash:** Hermione/ Fleur.

**Titre :** Parfois l'espoir fait vivre, mais d'autres fois il ne sert qu'à survivre…

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling, sauf le personnage Mademoiselle Kresselle qui appartient à Constance (comique auparavant présente dans « On ne demande qui en rire ! »).

**Résumé :** C'est le 30 octobre, les filles de Beauxbâtons ainsi que les garçons de Dumstrong ont fait leur entrée dans la grande salle, mais Fleur Delacour ne peut détourner son regard de la petite brunette à laquelle elle avait demandé de la bouillabaisse, et qui lui avait lancé un regard froid « avec ses beaux yeux noisette, …» dit-elle dans un souffle inaudible (pensait-elle).

Coucou! C'est la première FanFiction que j'ose publier, donc si elle n'est pas très bien, excusez-moi d'avance. Bonne lecture! =)

J'ai vite fait réécrit ce chapitre, car il y avait des énormes fautes de toutes sortes( je suis certaine qu'il en reste encore, car je suis une véritable catastrophe ambulante en ce qui concerne l'orthographe... Merci à sily Kat pour me l'avoir fait remarquer).

* * *

**Chapitre I: Raison d'une absence.**

**~~France, école Beauxbâtons a 19h20 le 29 octobre.**

« Je te retiens, toi et tes Bonnes idées ! Rappelle-moi de ne jamais plus t'écouter ! » s'exclama une fille aux cheveux blonds argenté pendant qu'elle nettoyait le sol d'une salle recouverte d'une matière fluorescente et gluante, alors qu'un garçon essayait de trouver un moyen pour laver le plafond sans l'aide de la magie et avec rien d'autre qu'une brosse à dents, tous comme la fille.

Ils avaient déjà nettoyé les murs ainsi que les fenêtres pour pouvoir y voir plus clair. Ils étaient épuisés, la salle était un salle de cours de défense contre les forces de mal (même si nous n'aurions pas su dire ce que c'était à ce moment-là).

« He ! Tu n'avais qu'à pas accepter de m'aider, je ne t'es pas obligé ! Et… »

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que c'étaient des bombes d'ectoplasme au lieu de petits feux d'artifice ! Imagine ! Tu as remplacé des mannequins de 2es années …Mathieu… Je te parle ! »

Dès l'instant où elle lui avait dit d'imaginer, il exécuta et imagina la scène avec les explosions à chaque sort lancé sur un mannequin, de la « bouillasse verdâtre » jaillir et les 2es années qui criaient de surprise, ou de peur, et leur professeur demandant le calme. Ses pensées lui causèrent un petit sourire jusqu'au moment où il reçut un béret.

« Quoi ?...C'est toi qui m'as demandé d'imaginer, … » dit-il de façon enfantine.

Ils restèrent tous deux à ceux regarder, puis éclatèrent de rire.

« J'ai une idée ! » s'exclama soudain Mathieu.

À ces mots, le rire de la blonde s'arrêta net, et elle laissa échapper de sa bouche un soupir las, «Et c'est reparti. » pensait elle.

« Pourquoi n'utiliserions-nous pas la magie ? »

« Euh…je ne sais pas … peut-être, non je vais dire une bêtise. Oh, et puis soyons fou ! Peut-être que c'est parce qu'ils nous l'ont interdit et qu'ils nous ont confisqué nos baguettes !» fini par hurler la jeune fille.

Le jeune Homme la regarda avec de grands yeux étonnés. Il se jeta au sol pour éviter le seau (qu'elle avait vidé à une vitesse surprenante sous les pieds de Mathieu avant de lui lancer dans la tête), malheureusement pour lui, il glissa, et le seau lui tomba sur la tête.

« Ok ok ! Calme toi, excuse-moi, c'était débile. Mais ils nous ont laissé nos cartables, ont… »

« Pourra réviser et faire nos devoirs une fois que nous aurons terminé…ah non, en tout cas pas pour demain car je pense que nous serons encore là ! »

« Tu es très sarcastique pour ton âge, ça devient inquiétant. » Dit-il d'un air penseur.

La blonde était sur le point de lui dire quelque chose, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer une grande partie des garçons et des filles de dernière année.

« Fleur ! Mathieu ! Vous n'avez toujours pas fini ! »

« Je vous l'avais dit qu'ils allaient plus se chamaillaient comme des gamins… »

« Ou comme des amoureux ! » taquina une fille.

À ce, tous les garçons les sifflèrent.

« Non, mais ça va pas la tête ! Plutôt mourir ! » crièrent Fleur et Mathieu d'une même voix choquée et dégoûtée.

Tous les autres se mirent à rire.

« On vient vous aider… »

« Euh…par _On _tu parles de _vous_, les garçons. Nous (les filles) on n'y est pour rien avec le sort que _vous_ avez trouvé dans la section interdite aux élèves. » déclara une belle fille aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux bruns.

« Merci pour ton soutien Marine ! » ironisa un jeune homme aux yeux verts et aux cheveux blonds.

« Mais de rien Louis. » lui répondit-elle en l'embrassant furtivement.

**~Cinq minutes plus tard…~**

« COUREZ !» hurlèrent-ils tous en cœur tout en fuyant, en ayant un fou rire et criant comme des fous.

* * *

**~~Pendant ce temps, dans la « Grande salle » comme dirait une personne de Poudlard. ~~**

« Où sont tous les 7es année ? » demandait Madame Maxime à la sous-directrice.

« Ils vont arriver. Regardez, les filles sont déjà toutes là…bon, il en manque quelques-unes…4 exactement, sans compter Mademoiselle Delacour. » lui répondit-elle maladroitement.

« Oui, mais il n'y a que sept garçons sur 18! En comptant Mathieu, je sais que lui et Fleur sont en heures de retenue, mais ils doivent tout de même se nourrir ! »

« Eh bien voilà votre réponse, les élèves ont dû aller les chercher. » Dit la sous-directrice d'une façon peu crédible, car c'était elle qui avait dit à Fleur et à Mathieu de ne pas sortir de la salle de classe avant que tous soient propres.

Personne n'aimait ce professeur, Mademoiselle Kresselle, elle enseignait le Français et la divination, on peut dire que c'était un mélange entre Rogue et Treloney, la mauvaise foi et la folie.

* * *

**~~Du côté de Fleur, Mathieu…~~**

Ils couraient tous à perdre haleine tout en rigolant comme des fous alors qu'il y avait une immense vague d'eau qui remplissait tous les couloirs où ils passaient et où elle pouvait aller, c'est-à-dire partout. Malgré cela, ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de rire, c'est presque s'ils allaient en mourir étouffés tellement, ils étaient pliés en deux.

* * *

**~~Au même moment dans la « Grande salle ».~~**

Mademoiselle Kresselle cachait son stress « Bande de petit bâtard! Que sont-ils encore en train de faire ? » se disait-elle.

Soudain, on pouvait entendre des rires ou des hurlements, on ne savait pas trop ce que c'était. Par contre, on pouvait entendre très distinctement le bruit des vagues contre les rochers lors d'une tempête.

« HAAAAAAHAHAHA… ! »

« JE VAIS TE TUER ! »

« HAHAHAHA! AUX SEUCOURS... NON ! C'EST PAS MOI! »

« TOURNEZ ! »

À ce moment-là une bande de fous fit sont entrés suivi d'une immense vague en fond. Tout le monde était sous le choc, ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps de réagir, ou de comprendre ce qui ce passé que la vague les avait déjà recouverts. Heureusement, Madame Maxime fit évacuer l'eau par les fenêtres rapidement, puis elle se retourna vers la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux : Fleur, Mathieu, et ainsi que les autres étaient à terre crachant de l'eau en riant.

« Vous ! Aujourd'hui était le dernier jour que vous passiez ensemble pour suivre les cours et le dernier dans la même école ! Demain, il n'y aura que les filles qui viendront pour le tournoi des trois sorciers, les garçons, vous resterez ici, et vous mademoiselle Delacour…à Poudlard vous aurez intérêt à être une fille froide, aucune blague, aucun cens de l'humour, aucune sympathie, vous devrez vous faire passer pour des filles vaniteuses! »

Personnes ne savaient ce qui les avait le plus choqués, la vague plus qu'immense, ou ce que venait de dire Madame Maxime. Tout le monde pensait qu'elle était devenue folle. Comment une personne pouvait demander à des élèves de se faire détester volontairement ?

* * *

D'abord,... **merci, d'avoir lu** ce chapitre en entier.

J'espère que vous avez bien aimé, et que vous avez été suffisamment intéressé pour laisser votre petit **commentaire** **(positif ou négatif**). Il y a tellement de choses qu'il faut que j'améliore et j'espère pouvoir les améliorer grâce à vous. =)

**S'il vous plaît Reviews!** S'il vous plaît =)


	2. Chapter 2

**Femslash:** Hermione/ Fleur.

**Titre :** Parfois l'espoir fait vivre, mais d'autres fois il ne sert qu'à survivre…

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling.

Un grand merci à ShizNat, silyKat, Dulanoire , et yaourt3 pour leur review!J'espère que vous allez aimer la suite ;)

Cette fois ci je me suis fait corriger par ma sœur, donc normalement il ne devrait pas y avoir autant de faute que dans le chapitre précédent (mais si il y en a faites moi signe svp).

Dans cette fic, presque tout les élèves de beauxbâtons étudient la vie des moldus.

**"dialogues en Anglais"**

"dialogues en Français"

* * *

**Chapitre II : Poupée de cire…**

**Poudlard 30 octobre, avant l'entrée des filles de Beauxbâtons.**

« Souvenez-vous de tous ce que je vous ai dit avant de venir .»dit Madame Maxime tout en regardant Fleur.

« Oui, Madame .» répondit-elle.

« C'était valable pour vous aussi mes Demoiselles. »

**Après l'entrée des filles de Beauxbâtons.**

Fleur et les autres filles prenaient leur rôle de garces vaniteuses très à cœur, car Madame Maxime leur avait dit qu'elle ferait peut-être venir les garçons pour quelques jours si et seulement si elles prenaient « ce rôle à cœur autant que les sottises. »

Fleur ne pouvait détourner son regard de la petite brunette aux cheveux bouclés et rebelles à laquelle elle avait demandé de la bouillabaisse, la même fille qui lui avait lancé un regard froid et dégoûté « avec ses beaux yeux noisette », dit-elle dans un souffle qu'elle croyait inaudible.

**« Ah ! J'en connais une qui est amoureuse… »** taquina Gabrielle, sa sœur.

« Non ! Pas du tout ! » dès l'instant où elle prononça ces mots, elle le regretta aux regards des filles.

**« Pourquoi te sens ****tu**** visée ****Fleur ? Je ne te regardai même pas à ce moment-là. Hum, alors ? »** lui demanda sournoisement sa sœur.

**« Alors, qui est le chanceux ? »** demandèrent les filles.

Fleur eut le reflex de poser ses yeux sur la brune, dès qu'elle s'aperçut de ce qu'elle faisait, elle détourna le regard, mais ce fut trop tard.

« Ou la chanceuse ? » lui sourit malicieusement Gabrielle.

Fleur devint rouge, chose rare. Elles suivirent son regard et virent** « Hermione, elle s'appelle Hermione Granger. »** informa Cho Chang.

« Ermione Jean Granger. » soupirât la blonde.

**« Euh…****Comment tu sais**** ça ? Tu la connais ! »** s'exclama Cho.

**« Oui****, ****… j****'****espère qu****'****elle se souvient de moi. »** dit-elle en pensant au fait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'être elle-même.

« J'espère que non ! Tu n'as pas dû bien voir le regard qu'elle t'a lancé tout à l'heure !»

**OooO**

**Dans le dortoir des filles de Beauxbâtons.**

Fleur était sur son lit avec sa sœur dans ses bras, et ses amies autour d'elle.

«Donc si je comprends bien… c'est la fille que tu as rencontrée au musée Grévin durant les vacances d'été avant notre 6éme année?» lui demandat une brune aux yeux verts.

«Oui, Lola.» répondit Fleur, lassée de se répéter.

«Et elle t'avait pris pour une «poupée de cire?» redemanda une brune aux yeux bruns.

On pouvait entendre tout à coup Gabrielle chantonner, «je suis une poupée de cire, une poupée de son, …» mais qui se tut lorsqu'elle reçut de sa sœur une petite frappe ludique sur la tête.

Après avoir lancé un regard indescriptible et inestimable à sa sœur, et qu'elles eurent toutes enfin arrêtée de rire, Fleur repris et dit: «Oui. Je disais donc qu'elle m'avait pris pour une «poupée de cire» alors qu'elle était restée coincé dans le musée, car elle s'était perdue…»

«Mais…pourquoi tu étais là-bas?» lui demanda soudainement une fille à sa gauche.

«Mathieu...»

«Ah! Et que faissiez-vous?»

«Je ne m'en souviens pas, et ce n'est pas le sujet!»

Les filles la regardèrent d'un air interrogateur.

«Bon! Il voulait juste faire peur aux gardiens en faisant bouger les statuts! C'est pourquoi nous sommes restés caché jusqu'à la fermeture... Il avait eu cette idée pendant la visite…

**Flash-back:**

**~~France, Paris, Musée Grévin.**

Fleur était à moitié endormie, la tête posée sur l'épaule gauche de Mathieu tout en le tenant sa main gauche.

«Rappelle-moi pourquoi on est là déjà s'te plaît?» demanda-t-il en regardant la statue.

«C'est exactement ce que j'allais te deman...Tu te fous de moi c'est toi qui as voulu que l'on vienne».

«Il est quelle heure?»

«18 h 50; on rentre alors. Cela fait trois heures que l'on est là!»

«Je m'en souviens! Viens!»

Le jeune homme l'entraîna (presque de force) dans un placard à balais.

«Pourquoi tu nous as amenés ici? le musée va fermer.»

«C'est pour me retrouver seul avec toi mon amour.» lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

«Il te suffisait de me le dire dès le début si c'était ça que tu voulais. Mes parents sont de sortie avec ma sœur aujourd'hui...on pourrait aller chez moi...et...»soupira-t-elle tout en enroulant ses bras autour du cou de Mathieu qui devint tout rouge.

«Euh...je, je...tu...euh...» bégaya-t-il.

«He! Je blague, respire!» rit la blonde.

Le jeune homme se redressa «Pfff... Je savais bien.» dit-il d'un air confiant.

Fleur lui lança un regard suspicieux.

«...Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a pas moyen de ...?»

«Non!» l'interrompit-elle fermement.

«On pourrait...»

«J'ai dit non!»

«Bon, j'aurais essayé.»

«Alors, pourquoi tu nous as amenés ici?»

«À ton avis, on est dans un musée où il y a des statues quasi identiques àde vraies personnes, ou des personnages de film, et il y a des gardiens.»

«Tu penses à la même chose que moi?»

«On va leur faire croire que les statues sont...» il fut arrêté par un béret sur sa tête «Quoi?»

«Idiot! On est ou là?»

«Dans un placard à balais.»

«Et comment crois tu que les femmes de ménage vont faire le ménage!»

«Merde! Je n'y avais pas pensé!»

**Après l'heure de fermeture du musée.**

«Fleur! T'es où?» chuchota Mathieu.

Il faisait nuit, Mathieu sortie sa baguette, lorsqu'il l'alluma, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Michael Jackson.

«HAAA... !» une main se plaqua sur sa bouche.

«Tais-toi idiot!» murmura une voix féminine.

«Fleur?»

«Oui, qui veux-tu que ce soit? Mais dit moi, tu ne viens pas tout juste de crier comme un petit garçon?» dit Fleur avec un sourire narquois.

«Non, pas du tout... je…»

«Il y a quelqu'un?» interrogea une voix inconnue au loin.

Tellement angoissés, ils ne s'aperçurent même pas que ce fut la voix d'une jeune fille.«Vite ! Cache toi!» dirent-ils à voix basse.

Ils ne savaient plus quoi faire, ils paniquèrent en cherchant de tous les côtés, tournant leur tête frénétiquement, puis la blonde dit:

«Un...»

«Deux...»

«Trois...»

«Soleil!» finirent-ils.

Tout d'un coup ils prirent la pose comme des tops-modèles (en tenue d'été).

**«Je vous ai entendu****s**** crier...****S****'il vous pla****î****t**, je me suis perdue.» plaida une jeune fille aux

cheveux châtains, et avec un fort accent anglais.

Fleur et Mathieu la suivaient du regard, et se retenaient de rire. La jeune Anglaise se tourna vers la blonde.

**«On ne devrait pas appeler ça des statues, mais des poupées, on croirait voir un ange.»**

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un pouffement de rire.

**«Qui e****s****t là?» **s'exclamat la brune en se retournant vers lui.

Elle regarda derrière Mathieu, puis l'examina de face. Il avait la main gauche posée sur sa hanche, sa bouche en cœur avec l'index de sa main libre dessus, une paupière fermée, et il était vêtu d'un débardeur blanc, et d'un short en Jean.

C'était trop pour le jeune Français, il n'a pas pu s'empêcher plus longtemps de…

« BOO ! »

« Ah! »

« BAAA… ! » voulut continuer Mathieu en faisant des grimaces de toutes sortes pour lui faire peur, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui donna une grosse claque, ce qui l'arrêta instantanément. Il porta sa main à sa joue, qui était devenue rouge.

« Vous devriez voir vos têtes !» rit Fleur.

La petite fille se retourna avec une expression de peur sur son visage, et s'enfuit en courant.

« Non attend pas par… »

« Ah ! » criait la fille tout en revenant. « Il il…**Il y a la statue de Léonard de Vinci qui m'****a demandé**** où est la Joconde ! »**

« Fleur, c'est toi ?C'est super !»

« Merci, mais il y en a d'autres, en venant j'ai vu Titeuf, il a essayé de me… »

**« Attendez ! C'est vous deux qui avez fait ça ? »**

« He ! Vous trois, que faites-vous ici ? »

« Vite, cours ! » s'exclamèrent les deux sorciers en capturant chacun un bras de la jeune fille, et commençant le début d'une course poursuite.

« Merde ! Pouvez pas chuchoter… ! »commença Fleur.

« He ! Toi aussi tu… »

« À droite ! »

**« Qui ****ête****s****-vous****?****»** leur demanda l'Anglaise.

« Chut ! C'est pas le moment ! »

« À gauche ! »

« He ! Arrêtez-vous !» criait le gardien au loin.

« Si tu continues à crier comme ça dans quelle direction on tourne c'est sûre qu'on vas pas arriver à le semer ! » fit froidement remarquer Mathieu à la blonde.

À partir des caméras de surveillance, on pouvait voir trois jeunes, fuir un gardien qui leur courait après, et à leur suite des personnes mortes parfois depuis des centaines d'années exploraient les couloirs.

« À gauche ! »dit Fleur « À droite ! » Dit Mathieu en même temps.

Comme Fleur tenait le bras droit de la jeune fille avec sa main gauche, et que Mathieu tenait bras gauche de la brune avec sa main droite, ils écrasèrent tous deux l'inconnue dans un choc assez brutal. Ils eurent du mâle à se relever, mais aucun des deux n'avait lâché la fille( pour son grand malheur).

« À droite ! » reprie résolument Fleur, sauf que Mathieu dit en même temps : « À gauche ! »

Cette fois si la brune ne fit pas écrasé, mais écarteler. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle avait mal partout.

**« Désolé. »** s'excusèrent les Français d'une même voix embarrassé.

« Ha ! Vous voilà ! »

« Transplane ! » ordonna Fleur à Mathieu . « Maintenant ! » Il exécuta.

« Ouf ! Finalement, on s'est plus amuser que ce que j'avais espéré ! » dit joyeusement Mathieu.

**« Vos étes totalement inconscients ! Et qui êtes-vous, où sommes-nous ? »**

**« Je suis Mathieu, Mathieu Gauther, mais tu peux m'appeler Matt. »**lui répondit-il d'une voix suave en lui faisant un baise-main.

_« Il ne peu__t__ vraiment pas s'en emp__ê__cher.»_Pensait Fleur**. « Ne fait pas attention à lui. Moi je m'appel****le** Fl**eur, Fleur Isabelle Delacour. »** lui répondit Fleur à son tour en lui faisant la bise . **« Et toi, tu t****'****appel****les**** comment ?»**

**« Euh.. Hermione, Hermione Jeane Granger. **

**Fin du flash-Back.**

* * *

**Merci, d'avoir lu** ce chapitre en entier.

Je me mets des bâtons dans les roues toute seul en disant que Fleur et Hermione se sont déjà rencontrées, mais bon, c'est comme ça. (Mdr. Je suis trop fatigué pour en dire plus car il est 01:26 du matin en suis tellement fatigué que j'ai peur d'avoir laissé des fautes derrière moi. Désolé.) XD J'ai failli oublier de remercier 13Juchan13

J'espère que vous avez bien aimé, et que vous avez été suffisamment intéressé pour laisser votre petit **commentaire** **(positif ou négatif**). =)

**S'il vous plaît Reviews!** S'il vous plaît =)

Merci encore à silyKat et Dulanoire pour m'avoir fait remarquer quelques fautes. =)


	3. Chapter 3

******Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling.

Merci à silyKat, Dulanoire , yaourt3 et anon pour leur review!J'espère que vous allez aimer la suite ;)

**"dialogues en Anglais"**

"dialogues en Français"

* * *

**Chapitre III:**

**~ ~31 octobre, Grande Salle.~ ~**

Les élèves de Beauxbâtons venaient de mettre leur nom dans la coupe de feu, avec tous les regards posés sur elles, sauf celui d'Hermione.

« Aller, vas-y ! » chuchotaient –elle à Fleur tout en la poussant.

« Elle est seule, c'est le moment ! » rajouta Gabrielle.

_« Respire, elle ne va pas te mordre. » _se disait Fleur pour se rassurer.

Elle fit quelques pas pour se rapprocher d'Hermione, mais lorsqu'elle arriva devant elle, la blonde resta là, regardant la belle brune en train de lire. Heureusement, Gabrielle passa derrière elle en lui donnant un coup de coude dans le dos, avant qu'Hermione n'ait pu voire l'expression idiote qui se trouvait sur son visage.

**« Oui ? » ** l'interrogea la brune.

**« Bonjour. Je m'appelle Fleur Delacour. »** dit la française en lui tendant sa main droite. Avant de lui serrer la main, Hermione la regarda un instant de façon perplexe, ce qui parut une éternité pour Fleur.

**« Je suis Hermione Granger. »** dit-elle d'un ton neutre avant de retourner à sa lecture.

_« Bon…au moins cette fois-ci elle n'avait pas l'aire dégoûtée par ma présence ! »_pensait d'un air faussement joyeux Fleur _« Ca progresse, ça suffira pour aujourd'hui.» _elle commença alors à faire un pas en arrière, mais s'arrêta lorsqu'elle reçut une fois de plus un coup de coude dans le dos. Fleur vit sa sœur s'asseoir deux bancs derrière Hermione, le regard que Gabrielle lui lançait disait : _« Soit tu lui parles, soit tu essaies de fuir, mais tu peux être sûre que nous te rattraperons ! »_ À ce, Fleur réagit immédiatement.

**« Je peux m'asseoir ? »** demanda-t-elle à la belle brune en montrant la place à sa droite.

**« Oui, je t'en prie. »** lui répondit Hermione avec un petit sourire forcé. Sa bonne éducation l'empêchait de dire non.

**« Merci. »** lui sourit la blonde en prenant place à sa droite. Un silence mal alaise (pour Fleur) s'installa, elle n'osait pas interrompre Hermione qui était absorbé par son livre. Puis elle finit par lui demander : **« Comment vas-tu ? »**

**« Bien, merci. »** lui répondit-elle d'un air un peu méfiant.

Ne sachant plus quoi dire, Fleur finit par lui demander :**« Tu es en quelle année ?»**

**« 4e, pourquoi ? » **ne put s'empêcher de demander froidement Hermione qui se méfiait apparemment un peu trop de la française.

Fleur fut surprise par ce changement soudain. **« Pour rien, juste pour faire connaissance, rien de… »**

« Fleur ! » due l'interrompre une fille de Beauxbâtons.

_« Faudrait savoir ! Un coup, elles veulent que je lui parle , et l'autre, elles m'interrompent ! » _Fleur était sur le point de lui dire d'attendre un peu, lorsqu'elle vit Madame Maxime qui la regardait fixement.

**« Excuse-moi, je dois y aller. À la prochaine. »** Et Fleur s'en alla en laissant derrière elle une Hermione perplexe.

_« Tentative d'approche n°1 : lamentablement échouée ! »_ pensait Gabrielle.

* * *

Après que Fleur fut désignée par la Coupe de Feu pour être la Champione de son école, Madame Maxime la convoqua dans son bureau pour lui dire de se focaliser sur le tournoi, et de se préparer pour la 1er tâche. Désormais, elle avait sa propre chambre, c'était pour qu'elle puisse se _focaliser sur le tournoi_ . Durant les jours qui suivirent, Fleur fit tout son possible pour oublier ses sentiments envers Hermione, pour ne pas la croiser, pour lui tourner le dos dans la Grande Salle. Tout cela marchait un peu trop bien à son goût, car elle aurait bien aimé la croiser au moins une fois, juste pour voir son beau visage. Malgré le fait qu'elle n'avait plus vu la belle brune depuis la sélection des champions, son visage était toujours gravé dans ses pensées. Ses sentiments pour Hermione commençaient à être tout de même moins fort qu'auparavant… Jusqu'au jour où, elle et ses amies de Beauxbâtons eurent fini le cours de potions avec Rogue.

« On devrait appeler ça une heure de supplice, et non pas une heure de cours. » disait une brune aux yeux marron clairs.

« T'as raison Alizée. Des cours dans un cachot avec le mec le plus sadique du monde! Vous avez vu son regard pervers ! » s'exclama une fille blonde aux yeux verts.

« Ça va Marilou, on n'est pas sourde… »

« Attendez. » elles gelèrent sur place « Revenez en classe, j'ai du travail à vous donner pour la prochaine fois. » les rappela Rogue avec une voix glaciale .

Si un regard pouvait tuer, Marilou serait déjà morte assassiné par ses amies.

« Je pouvais pas savoir qu'il parlait français »prétexta-elle.

Elles reprirent leur place dans la classe alors que les serpentard de 4e année attendaient à l'entrée.

« Vous sortirez d'ici une fois que vous aurez fini de tous noter. »

Fleur fut la première à avoir fini, mais fit semblant du contraire pour attendre les autres. Puis, du bruit venant du couloir se fit entendre, Rogue sortit pour voir ce qui ce passé. Les filles pouvaient entendre ce qu'ils se disaient.

**« Expliquez-moi. »**

**« Potter m'a attaqué, Monsieur.»**

**« Nous nous sommes attaqués en même temps ! »**

**« Et il a atteint Goyle… Regardez… »** Il y eut un court silence.

**« À l'infirmerie, Goyle. »**

**« Malefoy a frappé Hermione. Regardez ! »**

À ces mots, les filles tournèrent toutes leur regard vers Fleur qui s'était déjà levé à une vitesse incroyable, mais fut arrêté par deux bras fortement enroulés autour de sa taille par-devant, et deux mains sur ses épaules la forçant à se rasseoir. Très vite, les mains furent remplacées par deux bras autour de ses épaules pour l'empêcher d'aller tuer ce _Malefoy._

**« Je ne vois pas grande différence.»** dit Rogue.

Les élèves de Beauxbâton ouïrent un gémissement, puis deux garçons qui hurlaient en même temps à l'adresse du _professeur_. Une chance que Lola et Alizée resserrèrent leur emprise sur Fleur, elles n'avaient pas besoin de lire dans ses pensées pour savoir que si elles la lâchaient ce serait comme libérer une Furie(ou une Euménide, ou une Érinyes) version Vélanes, il suffisait de regarder ses yeux couleur or. Fleur ne pensait plus à rien, tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que son instinct lui disait d'aller protéger Hermione en s'en prenant à Rogue et à Malefoy, mais lorsqu'elle sentit que les filles essayaient de la retenir, une partie en elle l'empêcha de se dégager.

* * *

**Merci, d'avoir lu** ce chapitre en entier.

Je sais que ce chapitre est très court, excusez moi,je n'avais pas prévu de faire une mise à jour aujourd'hui (il y en a une qui voit ce que je veux dire Lol).

(Excusez-moi pour les fautes, cette fois-ci j'ai dû me débrouiller toute seule.)

Promis, le chapitre 4 sera plus long que les précédent, c'est pourquoi je ne le publierai pas demain =P

**S'il vous plaît Reviews!** S'il vous plaît =) **(positif ou négatif**).


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer :** Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling.

Coucou tout le monde ! *calme plat* Bon...je suis désolée de publier la suite que maintenant, il faut dire qu'entre rien faire et rien faire…j'avais pas beaucoup de temps pour faire quelque chose x) Non, c'est juste que j'avais un ta de petit problème et que quand j'en avais pas je préférais sortir avec des amies. Donc merci à

**Guest** :, Merci :)

**L'inconnue endormie** :, Merci ! Voilà la suite :) (je suis bien une fille)

**scatty** :, Merci Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup le couple Fleur/Hermione (je suis sure que si je te l'avais pas dit, tu n'aurais jamais pu le deviner) x)

**Newlightpacte **: Je vais humilier Ron comme jamais personne ne l'a fait ;) Merci beaucoup : D. Hermione parle français, mais elle n'a pas entendu ce que les filles se sont dit entre elles.

**Yaourt3**: Merci, de suivre ce fic et faire un commentaire a chaque chapitre!:D Excuse moi pour ne pas avoir publié la suite plus tôt :/

**Laura**:, Merci :)

**Elena****: **Merci beaucoup pour cette superbe review!

Et merci encore à **silyKat****,****Dulanoire****, ****heyaland****, ****Saanak****,****Ladies Of CM**, que j'ai déjà remercié par PM…enfin je crois…

Désolée encore s'il y a des fautes, je suis vraiment nulle en orthographe :/

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

**Chapitre IV :**** " Il est plus facile de nier les choses que de se renseigner à leur sujet." Mariano José de Larra. **

_**Fleur ne pensait plus à rien, tous ce qu'elle savait, c'était que son instinct lui disait d'aller protéger Hermione en s'en prenant à Rogue et à Malefoy, mais lorsqu'elle sentit que les filles essayaient de la retenir, une partie en elle l'empêcha de se dégager. **_

**Quelques secondes plus tard, Rogue demanda aux Françaises se sortir de sa salle, elles ne se furent pas prier et sortirent sans tarder de ses cachots tout en prenant soins de ne pas lâcher Fleur. Elles se dépêchèrent dans les couloirs, aucune d'elles n'avait prononcé un mot, elles faisaient tout pour arriver le plus vite possible au carrosse de leur école pour faire en sorte que la demi-vélane se calme complètement. Mais une petite voix se fit entendre, c'était Gabrielle.**

**« Attendez ! Madame Maxime m'a demandé de te dire que tu dois te rendre à l'examen de baguette immédiatement… » s'adressât, elle a sa sœur tout en se mettant devant elle. « …Tes yeux…qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! »**

**Fleur ne lui répondit pas, elle ferma les yeux, fit demi-tour, puis repartie tranquillement à l'examen. **

**« Je sais que je vous l'ai déjà dit, mais… je suis presque à 100% sure que cette fille est bipolaire. » dit Lola en s'adressant aux filles, qui fixaient (presque bouche bée) elles aussi La Champione qui marchait vers les châteaux de la façon la plus calme et distinguée qu'elle pouvait faire.**

**Elle ne voulait pas penser à ce qui venait de se passer, du moins, pas maintenant… Une fois arrivée à la salle, elle avait remis son " masque " pour se cacher, pour se protéger du regard qui voit, elle avait repris son rôle de fille « vaniteuse ». Pour se changer les idées, la jeune française avait entamé une conversation avec Cédric à propos de Cho Chang. Cédric lui demandait des conseils pour que la jeune attrapeuse accepte de sortir avec lui, Fleur, faillît se révéler en lui parlant, c'est pourquoi elle fit semblant de tenter de le séduire, sachant qu'il n'était pas intéressé.**

**Après l'examen, Fleur chercha Hermione un peu partout, mais ne la trouva pas. Elle en déduit que la jeune Anglaise se cachait, ou était tout simplement à l'infirmerie. Le semi-velane avait extrêmement envie de la voir, mais n'osait, car elle n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter pour une jeune élève de Poudlard qu'elle connaissait à peine … ou du moins, c'est ce que pense tout le monde hormis ses amies de Beauxbâtons.**

**La salle de séjour était deux fois plus grande que la salle commune de Gryffondor, mais elle était tout autant chaleureuse. Les meubles devaient dater du XVIII. En entrant dans le carrosse de Beauxbâtons, n'importe quelle personne aurait pu penser qu'elle avait fait un bon dans le passé au temps de Louis XIV, Louis XVI… Seul la présence des élèves nous ramenait dans le présent.**

**Fleur y était restée avec Alizée, Lola, Marine, Marilou et sa sœur. La Champione était assise dans un canapé Louis-Philippe en velours couleur bleu nuit, et le bois recouvert de feuilles d'or, avec entre elle et Alizée, Marine qui était à sa droite, Gabrielle était allongée sur elles, sa tête sur les genoux de Fleur. Marilou était mi-allongée mi-assise avec Marilou sur une méridienne de couleur bleu nuit également.**

**« Tu vas envoyer une lettre à Maman ? »**

**« Non, ce n'est rien, c'était juste… »**

**« Tes yeux ont viré à la couleur or Fleur ! Tu étais sur le point de te transformer ! » insista Alizée en l'interrompant.**

**« Mais non vous en fait un tas pour rien... »**

**« Tu as dit toi-même au repas que c'était ton instinct ! »**

**« Je sais ce que j'ai dit ! » rétorqua Fleur.**

**« Tu devrais en parler à grand-mère au moins. Peut-être qu'Hermione est ton… »**

**« Non, elle me hait Gabrielle ! Ça ne peut pas être elle ! »**

**Fleur avait reposé sa tête sur le revers de sa main gauche qui était posée sur l'accoudoir. Elle avait l'air morose . Les filles la regardaient avec de la tristesse clairement visible dans leurs yeux, elles comprirent qu'il valait mieux changer de sujet pour le moment.**

**Ce soir-là les filles restèrent plusieurs heurs à mettre en place un plan contre les Serpentard, ce qui remit un peu de bonne humeur. **

**Une fois qu'elles furent partie se coucher, Fleur se retrouva seule dans sa chambre, à penser : **_**« Et si Gabby avait raison, et que Hermione est la personne sans qui je ne peux vivre… »**_

* * *

**Le samedi qui précédait la première tâche, tous les élèves de l'école à partir de la troisième année, ainsi que les écoles étrangères, furent autorisés à se rendre dans le village de Prés-au-Lard. **

**Depuis que Fleur avait failli se transfomer dans les cachots, elle faisait tout pour ne pas voir ou parler à Hermione. Elle avait aussi lu l'article sur le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers écrit par Pita Skeeter, il y a plusieurs jours de cela déjà. Elle avait plus particulièrement retenu la partie qui disait : « Harry a enfin trouvé l'amour à Poudlard. Colin Crivey, un de ses amis, nous confié que l'on voit rarement Harry sans Hermione Granger, une jeune fille d'une beauté éblouissante d'origine moldue, qui tout comme Harry est un des meilleurs élèves de l'école. » Mais Fleur savait bien qu'Hermione n'était pas du tout attirée par Harry de cette façon …du mois, c'est ce qu'elle espérait.**

**Ce samedi là, Alizée, Lola, Marine et Fleur se rendirent à Zonko et à Honeydukes pour acheter quelques farces et friandises. Puis elles s'assirent sur un banc devant les Trois balais.**

**« Comment tu fais pour faire des bulles avec ton chewing-gum ? » demanda Fleur à Lola.**

**« C'est simple, regarde… » Lola lui remontra.**

**« Je ne peux pas voir ce qui sa passe dans ta bouche…»**

**« Tu mets ton chewing-gum sur ta langue, tu la tires un peu, et tu souffles… Comme ça » Lola fit alors une grosse bulle qui grossissait de plus en plus…tandis que la demie-velane essayait en vain…**

**« Souffle plus fort …encore…»**

**Fleur souffla tellement fort que son chewing-gum lui échappa de la bouche pour atterrir sur des cheveux bruns et rebelles.**

**« Ce serait par Hermione ? » demanda Alizée.**

**« Merde ! » s'exclama la championne avec de grands yeux en recouvrant ça bouche de ses mains.**

**Lola éclata de rire, ce qui a fait que son énorme bulle lui éclata au visage, et qu'elle s'étouffa à moitié tout en tombant du dossier du banc (où elle c'était assise). « Bravo ! Tu viens de cracher un chewing-gum dans les cheveux de la fille que tu aimes et qui te déteste ! Bonne chance pour la suite ! » riait elle.**

**« Qu'est ça que tu attends ?! Vas lui enlever ! »**

**« Hein ? » Fleur était encore sous le choque.**

**« Le truc que tu lui as collé dans ses cheveux sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive…va lui enlever !»**

**« Hein…euh… ouais ouais je vais lui enlever… » La championne resta là, assise sans bouger tout en fixant Hermione qui ne s'était aperçue de rien.**

**« Maintenant ! »**

* * *

**Bon…j'avoue, je vous ai un peu arnaqué, il n'y a pas tout le chapitre IV…j'ai effacé la suite par inadvertance et vu l'heure, j'ai la flemme de tout réécrire x) **

**J'espère que vous avez au moins un tout petit peu aimé ce chapitre, et que vous me laisserez une review : D **


	5. Chapter 4: partie 2

Merci beaucoup pour les commentaires! :) Ils sont tous et toujours appréciés! :D **Merci à: Jenifael09; yaourt3; silyKat; lezola; EmilyCanada; Dulanoire; grimm**

Je suis désolée de publier la suite que aujourd'hui...Voici la deuxième partie du chapitre 4.

Désolée encore s'il y a des fautes, je suis vraiment nulle en orthographe :/

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre IV : Partie 2.;

_« Maintenant ! »_

« Oui oui ! » Fleur sorti alors sa baguette de sa poche et enleva le chewing-gum des cheveux de la belle juste à temps avant qu'elle entre dans le pub. « Voilà, c'est fait… Vous je sais par maïs moi je retourne au carrosse, je suis HS...» dit Fleur tout en rangeant sa baguette, et en se levant pour partir.

Mais une main lui attrapa sont poignés, « Tu le fais exprès où c'est que tu es vraiment stupide !? Va lui parler ! » lui dit Alizée.

« Non, je…non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Vous voyez bien que ma présence l'insupporte… »

« Tu es pessimiste, c'est tout, elle ne te connaît pas, c'est elle qui a tort de se comporter comme ça avec toi.»

5 minutes plus tard...

Il était très difficile pour Fleur de se déplacer au milieu de la foule alors que tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle (regards béat, avec un peu de bave parfois). Seul Hermione ne l'avait pas remarqué tellement qu'elle était absorbée par un carnet, elle qu'elle parlait seule. Dès que la Française l'aperçu, son cœur s'accéléra, elle ne bougeait plus. Ses amies le remarquèrent et le forcèrent à aller l'aborder, alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers la table d'accoté.

Fleur s'approcha donc de la table d'Hermione, elle entendit alors une voix sortir de nulle part dire **: « Aucune idée demande à Fred et à George »,** mais Fleur se doute bien que cela devait être la voix du jeune garçon Harry, elle connaissait l'existence des capes d'invisibilité, elle-même en possédait une d'ailleurs.

**« Bonjour Ermione. »**

**« Bonjour. »** lui répondit elle surprise que Fleur vienne lui parler.

« **Je peux m'asseoir ? »** lui demanda Fleur en indiquant une chaise juste à ses côtés.

**« Non ! **» s'exclama précipitamment Hermione en la faisant sursauter, et retourner les filles de Beauxbâtons**. « Euh…si ! Tu peux t'asseoir. Mais pas là ! Là… » **ajouta la brune en indiquant une place à sa gauche.

Fleur en déduit qu'Harry devait bien se trouver là où elle avait failli s'asseoir. Et effectivement Harry était bel et bien sous sa cape, avec une expression affolée et des petites gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front.

**« Tu fais quoi ? »**

**« Oh…euh, rien…juste un projet pour les droits des elfes de maison, …c'est la liste des membres » **

**« Tu as eu cette idée toute seule ? »**

**« Oui.»**

**« C'est très courageux de ta part, ça fait des siècles que les elfes servent les sorciers, et toi qui à à peine 15ans, tu veux tout changer, c'est…étonnant.»**

**« Oui, on me l'a déjà dit… »** On pouvait entendre dans sa voix qu'elle se méfiait encore de Fleur.

**« C'est ouvert à tout le monde ? »**

**« Quoi ? »**

**« Est-ce que je peux devenir membre ? » **lui demanda poliment la belle blonde.

Hermione n'arrivait vraiment pas à cerner le personnage de la française…la plupart du temps quand elle la voit parler avec d'autre élèves, le blonde est tout ce qu'il y a de plus hautin…sauf avec elle. La jeune Gryffondor trouvait cela de plus en plus étrange.

**« Pourquoi ? Je suis sûre ****que tu dois avoir des elfes de maison chez toi… »**

**« Oui tu as raison, il y a bien des elfes de maison qui travaillent chez nous en France, mais ce sont des employés, et presque des membres de notre famille, leur famille travaille depuis des années pour la notre. Ils sont libres depuis très longtemps maintenant, mais ils ont souhaité rester, car c'est leur façon de vivre et ce depuis plusieurs siècles.»**

Harry pensa alors à Dobby qui disait vouloir rester avec lui, car c'est lui qui lui a donné sa liberté, et que donc Fleur pouvait très bien dire la vérité.

**« Et c'est bien pour ça qu'avant de convaincre les sorciers de libérer les elfes de maison, il faut d'abord convaincre les elfes de maison. Comme a dit un jour un moldue du nom de Gandhi « A l'instant où l'esclave décide qu'il ne sera plus esclave, ses chaînes tombent. »**

Hermione et Harry étaient presque bouche bé, aucun d'eux ne pensait que Fleur était réellement capable de faire preuve d'une forme d'intelligence quelle qu'elle soit… (et encore mois avoir un moldue comme référence.)

**« …Quoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ? »**

**« Non, c'est juste que… »**

**« Tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que je dise quelque chose d'intelligent, c'est ça ?»**

**« Oui, c'est c… non !»**

**« Mais oui, c'est bon, ça va, j'ai l'habitude depuis que je suis en Angleterre » **rie gentiment Fleur. « **J'ai l'impression que les gens oublient souvent que le coup de feu n'a pas de capacité visuelle. » **rajoutât elle avec une pointe de tristesse à peine perceptible dans son regard.

**« Je voulais pas te vexer, ou autres. Je suis désolée… »** dit Hermione qui était gênée par ça propre attitude envers une inconnue.

**« Non, tu n'as pas à l'être, je n'ai rien fait pour que les gens pensent du bien de moi ici.»**

La jeune brune ne savait plus trop quoi dire, elle préféra donc se taire pour être sûre de ne plus insulter Fleur indirectement une fois de plus.

Un silence inconfortable prit alors place… Fleur essaya de relancer la conversation **« Et Harry, …il sen sort bien en ce qui concerne le tournoi ? Il ne stresse pas trop ? »**

**« Euh…non ça va. Il est en train de réviser en ce moment même. »**

**« Oui, tant mieux. En plus, je suppose les taches ne seront pas a la porté des connaissances qui a accumulé ces dernières années …vu que normalement il n'y a que des élèves de 17ans et donc de 7e année en général, il devrait s'avancer dans les cours et voir un peu les créatures magiques surtout. Ceux qui sont morts lors de cette compétition ne sont pas morts de cause naturelle et encore moins en douceur si tu vois ce que je veux dire…»** dit Fleur pour mettre de la pression à Harry qui se trouvait juste à côté d'Hermione. Ce qui marcha très bien car le cœur du jeune homme bâté extrêmement vite, assez pour que le demi-vélane puisse l'entendre (elle est dotée d'une ouïe très fine). Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

**« Oui, je me disais exactement la même chose, mais il est tellement têtu aussi qu'il n'en fasse qu'à sa tête… »** Harry lui donna un petit cou-de-pied dans la jambe pour la faire taire…

**« Attends, …il y a deux secondes, tu me disais qu'il était justement entrain de révisai…non ?»**

**« Euh…oui, il révise.. » **

**« Alors c'est une bonne chose qu'il n'en fasse qu'à sa tête, non ?»**

**« Oui bien sûr c'est un bon élève.»** dit elle a contre cœur.

**« Je vois ça. Mais je pensais qu'il viendrait pour se changer les idées... Et au fait, ce que raconte Rita… »**

**« Tout ce qu'elle a dit est faux ! Et maintenant tout le monde pense que l'on est ensemble, qu'il pense toujours à ses parents en... »** Harry lui écrasa le pied pour l'arrêter dans ses paroles **« …et plein d'autres choses »** rajouta Hermione en serrant un peu les dents.

**« Je sais très bien que ce qu'elle dit et faux…je voulais juste en être certaines. »**

**« …Pourquoi ? » **lui demanda la brune d'une aire soupçonne.

Fleur réalisa l'erreur qu'elle avait faite en disant ça… Sur son visage, était installée une expression très détendue, très calme…mais en elle, c'était la guerre des mots qui se battaient dans son esprit pour sortir en premier par la voie orale. Après quelques secondes seulement, la française lui répondit enfin : **« Pour rien… »**

Hermione n'avait pas l'aire très convaincue par ces mots.

La blonde sentit alors une main se poser sur son épaule.

**« Bonjour Hermione. » **C'était Marine.

**« Bonjour. »**

**« Excuse nous Fleur, mais nous devons rentrer, Madame Maxime nous attend, je pense... **

_« Sauvée pare le gong »_** « D'accord, j'arrive. »**

« On part devant, à tout de suite. »

**«Excuses moi Ermione, mais je dois rentrer… »**

**« Oh, c'est rien »**

**« Bien…alors à la prochaine ? »**

**« À la prochaine ! » **répondit la plus jeune avec un sourire sincère.

* * *

« Alors, ça avance ? »

« Maintenant, elle me parle sans… » Fleur s'interrompit et revint sur ses pas pour regarder par la fenêtre d'un pub où elle avait cru apercevoir Gabrielle…et elle ne s'était pas trompée, sa sœur était bien dans ce pub avec le roux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fou là ! Et avec un garçon en plus ! Il a que ça à faire, draguer une fille de 9ans ! » s'énerva Fleur.

« Calme toi Fleur, tu sais bien qu'elle doit avoir une bonne raison pour rester avec…ça. »dit Marine en voyant Ron manger comme un porc, et en parlant la bouche pleine.

Et en effet, Gabrielle avait une bonne raison, qui était qu'elle se renseignait sur Hermione et qu'elle voulait le garder à distance de la jeune Gryffondor. Pour qu'il accepte, elle lui avait juste demandé de lui faire visiter Pré-au-lard, ce qu'il accepta immédiatement.

Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'il lui pose autant de questions sur les filles de Beauxbâtons, et plus particulièrement sur sa sœur… Les seules choses qu'elle a réussi à lui faire dire sur la belle brune, c'est qu'elle adore lire, réviser, avoir de bonnes notes, aller à la bibliothèque…en bref, tout ce qu'elle savait déjà. Cela l'étonna tout de même beaucoup, car Ron avait l'air d'être un très bon ami d'Hermione et donc de bien la connaître…mais en fin de compte pas du tout, il la décrivait simplement comme une personne gentille, généreuse, et ennuyeuse. Et maintenant elle était coincée avec lui dans un pub étrange, avec des photos de chat partout et du rose bonbon sur tous les murs… Gabrielle n'osait dire au garçon qu'elle devait partir, et qu'elle en avait assez de toutes ses questions indiscrètes.

Au bout d'un moment elle ne faisait même plus attention à ce qu'elle lui disait.

**« J'ai vu ta sœur me regarder plusieurs fois dans la grande salle, tous les soirs elle me regarde… Je l'intéresse ? »** lui demanda-t-il la bouche pleine.

**« Bien sûr qu'elle est intéressée par toi. Qui ne l'est pas ? »**_ Un cas comme toi qui pense que toutes les Françaises sont intéressées par toi, alors que c'est ta meilleure amie qui nous intéresse…_

* * *

Pour ma part...je trouve pas ce chapitre super je ne l'ai pas travaillé x) mais les autres seront mieux ;)

Une petite review? :) Sinon je ne publie pas la suite **:p**


	6. Chapter 5

Merci à Newlightpacte

Chapitre V :

Ce même samedi à 11h30, Harry, qui avait fait semblant d'aller se coucher de bonne heure, revêtit la cape d'invisibilité et redescendit l'escalier sans bruit. Il attendit devant le portrait de la grosse dame pendant environ une minute. Enfin Hermione arriva dans le couloir et fit pivoter le tableau comme ils l'avaient prévu. Il se glissa alors par l'ouverture en la remerciant, et descendit au rez-de-chaussée.

Après avoir ouvert le passage à Harry, la belle brune partie s'asseoir à la fenêtre de là toure et pour essayer de reprendre sa lecture en vain. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait à ce moment-là, elle ne parvenait pas à sortir l'image une Fleur de sont esprit **_« Pourquoi je lui ai dit « à la prochaine » souriant alors que je ne veux pas lui parler, ou même la revoir ? Elle est tellement…étrange ! Pourquoi me sourit-elle de façon si séduisante !?» « Non ! Elle n'est pas charmante ! Elle se renseigne sur Harry, c'est tout ! La preuve, les dernières minutes, elle le fixait… Elle le fixait ! » _**

**« Comment elle savait ou il était !? »** s'exclamât Hermione à voix haute devant tout le monde.

Tout le monde la fixa, la jeune fille était très gênée, mais fit comme si, tout était normal, elle se leva calmement et se rendit au dortoir des filles.

* * *

**Parc de Poudlard**

Le parc était plongé dans le noir. Harry marcha en direction des lumières qui brillaient dans la cabane d'Hagrid. L'intérieur de l'immense carrosse de Beauxbâtons était également éclairé et à travers une fenêtre, Harry vit Madame Maxime qui parlait à quelqu'un.

* * *

**Au même moment dans le carrosse de Beauxbâtons **

« J'ai entendu dire que vous avez fait connaissance avec une élève de Poudlard. Est-ce vrai ? »

« Oui, Madame, je me renseignais sur Monsieur Potter pour voir s'il savait quelque chose à propos de la 1er tâche. Rien d'autre. » menti Fleur. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que Fleur se trouvait dans le bureau de Madame Maxime, et qu'elles parlaient du tournoi.

« Bien… Nous devons y aller. N'oubliez pas la cape d'invisibilité que je vous ai confiée, et ne nous suivez pas de trop près.

Pile au moment où Olympe mit son châle de soie autour de ses épaules massives, on entendit toquer à la porte. C'était Hagrid.

**« Ah, Agrid… Vous arrivez juste à l'heure… Quelle ponctualité ! »**

**« Madame, qu'il me soit permis de vous souhaiter le bonsoir, …** » dit-il d'un ton ampoulé.

* * *

**Plusieurs minutes plus tard…**

« Des dragons ! Madame, qu'est-ce que… »

« Silence Fleur, on pourrait t'entendre. Parle plus bas. » L'interrompit Madame Maxime alors qu'elles se rapprochaient des dragons.

« Il n'y en a que trois, alors qu'il y a quatre champions… Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?»

« Je ne sais pas…peut-être que le quatrième arrivera plus tard. Le tournoi a été organisé pour 3 champions seulement, au début j' te rappelle.**»** Olympe était en admiration devant ses créatures magiques gigantesques.

« Voyons un peu si tu as retenu tes cours… Comment se nomme ce dragon ? » la directrice était tellement distraite, qu'elle ne s'apercevait même pas qu'elle tutoyait Fleur.

La jeune française ne lui répondit pas, elle voyait très bien que sa directrice ne l'écoutait pas, alors elle décida de retourner à sa chambre pour pouvoir réfléchir tranquillement.

De son côté Harry en avait assez entendu. Voyant que Hagrid était suffisamment occupé par les trois dragons et Madame Maxime pour ne pas se soucier de lui, il fit demi-tour sans bruit et reprit le chemin vers le château. Harry hâta le pas en longeant la lisière de la forêt, quand soudain une main lui attrapa sa cape et lui enleva.

**« Qui est là ?! »** s'exclama-t -il en brandissant sa baguette devant lui en regardant frénétiquement partout autour de lui.

**« C'est moi. »**

**« Qui, _moi_? »**

**« Fleur ! »**

**« T'es où ? »**

**« Ah oui, pardon…là** » répondit la blonde en enlevant sa propre cape d'invisibilité.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?»**

**« La même chose que toi ! »**

**« Tu étais avec nous depuis le début ? »**

**« Oui »**

**« Comment tu m'as vue ?»**

**« Tes pas, tu es silencieux, mais tu laisse des traces.»** lui fit elle remarquer (elle l'avait aussi entendue malgré sa _discrétion_).

**« C'est à toi que parlais Madame Maxime ? »**

**« Oui, elle me demandait comment je trouvais Agrid . »**

**« Et alors ? »**

**« _Et alors _quoi ? »**

**« Tu le trouves comment ?»**

**« Tu es sérieux là ? »** lui demanda Fleur d'un air un peu moqueur.

**« Euh…non…je dois y aller, j'ai… »**

**« Non attend ! Qui va le dire aux autres ?»**

**« Quels autres ? »**

**« Cédric et Kreum …»**

**« Ah… moi je le dis à Cédric et toi à »**

**« Kreum bien sûr »** termina la française à sa place. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup ce jeune homme, elle avait bien remarqué qu'il tournait autour d'Hermione.

Ils se quittèrent alors en se souhaitent bonne nuit et en se disant de ne répéter à personne ce qui s'était passé. En partant Fleur heurta soudainement quelque chose de solide. Sous le choc, elle tomba en arrière serrant sa cape autour d'elle.

**« Ouille ! Qui est là ? »** s'exclama une voix.

Fleur vérifia que la cape le couvrait entièrement et resta étendue, parfaitement immobile, observant la silhouette sombre du sorcier contre lequel elle venait de se cogner. Elle reconnut le bouc… C'était Karkaroff.

**« Qui est là ? »** répéta Karkaroff d'in ton soupçonneux en scrutant l'obscurité autour de lui.

Fleur resta immobile et silencieuse. Au bout d'une minute environ, Karkaroff sembla croire qu'il avait heurté un animal. Puis il avança à pas de loup en direction de l'enclos où étaient parqués les dragons. Lentement, prudemment, la blonde se releva et poursuivit son chemin aussi vite que possible sans faire trop de bruit, retournant vers le carrosse à travers l'obscurité. Elle se doutait que Karkaroff avait dû quitter son vaisseau en cachette pour essayer de découvrir la nature de la première tâche.

_« Au moins, je n'aurais pas à parler à Victor »_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:** Merci d'avoir lu ! Et désolée, je sais que ce chapitre est très court

Alors pour la suite, c'est à **vous de choisir** si je dois laisser que** 3 dragons et donc inventer autre chose pour Fleur... Ou si je laisse 4 dragons**… **À vous de choisir !** C'est-à-dire que s'il n'y a qu'un avi, et qu'il dit « 4dragons » et bien il y aura 4 dragons. Mais s'il y a plusieurs avis/demandes et bien en toute logique ce sera la majorité.


	7. Chapter 6

Bonjour ou bonsoir! Je suis désolée de publier la suite qu'aujourd'hui, il faut dire qu'intelligente que je suis j'avais perdu mon _cahier_ où j'avais écrit toutes l'histoire, mais je l'ai retrouvé! Sauf que je ne savais pas que je l'avais retrouvé... je pensais que c'était mon cahier de math et un jour je me suis décidé à remettre de l'ordre chez moi (c'est-à-dire jeter tous ce qui me paraissaient inutile à ce moment là... reste pas grand chose x) ) et j'ai jeté tous mes cahiers qui avaient un rapport quelconque avec les math et les sciences, et bah j'ai jeté ma fan fic à la poubelle sans le savoir... :'(  
Bref je refais tout, et voilà la suite peu travaillée car je voulais la publier le plus vite possible après l'avoir écrit. dOnc voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous me laisserez une review! Et **BONNE ANNÉE! **

Et merci: **yaourt3**; **grimm**; **Dess** pour vos les commentaires! Et merci encore à **tara1990, Dulanoire****, Jimney Cricket **, **ohio92** que j'ai déjà remerciées par PM.

**"dialogues en Anglais".**

"dialogues en Français".

* * *

**Chapitre VI :**

**Lundi **

**POV. Fleur :**

Fleur était très concentrée sur l'étude des dragons ce jour-là, elle voulait à tout prix réussir la première tâche, et enfin prouver à tout le monde que ce n'est pas une simple belle fille demie vélane, mais une jeune fille courageuse et intelligente.

Comme la championne avait déjà lu tous les livres qui pouvaient être intéressant dans le carrosse, elle décida d'aller jeter un œil à la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Elle n'y trouva pas grand-chose, il semblait que quelqu'un était déjà passé par là. Fleur ne mit pas longtemps pour en conclure que ce pouvait être qu'Harry qui était accompagné d'Hermione.

En la voyant, Fleur décida d'aller s'asseoir à une table d'où elle pouvait bien voir la belle brune. Elle ouvrit un livre et posa son regard sur Hermione, elle ne cachait pas vraiment ce fait, le livre était là juste pour donner une raison à sa présence dans la bibliothèque.

Fleur savait bien qu'elle ne devait pas autant la fixer, mais elle n'arrivait vraiment pas à détourner son regard de la belle brune, elle commençait même à s'imaginer avec Hermione dans ses bras. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'aperçoive que la jeune Gryffondor la regardait droit dans les yeux. La jeune française ne bougea pas d'un cil et fit comme si le fait qu'Hermione l'avait remarquée n'avait aucune importance, de cette façon Fleur voulait voir sa réaction, la tester en quelque sorte. Mais il était impossible de deviner à quoi elle pensait à ce moment-là, elle détourna son regard en rougissant, elle avait juste l'air gêné et mal alaise.

_« Oh non, le revoilà celui-là ! Pourquoi il reste pas sur son stupide bateau pour lire ? »_

Viktor Krum venait d'enter dans la bibliothèque de sa démarche traînante.

**« Vien Harry, on retourne à la salle commune, son fan-club ne va pas tarder à débarquer et à nous glousser dans les oreilles. »**

Fleur de son côté resta encore une peu pour réfléchir à propos de la réaction d'Hermione, et à comment elle pourrait s'y prendre pour l'approcher sans la faire fuir. Bien que la blonde avait toujours peur de faire une gaffe en s'adressant à Hermione, elle savait qu'il fallait bien qu'elle face le premier pas.

**POV. Hermione :**

Quand Hermione eut fini d'aider Harry, il était l'heure du repas. Une fois dans la grande salle, Hermione était en quelque sorte tranquille car les filles parlaient de leur côté sur le dos des autres, et les garçons … ils communiquaient entre eux, la bouche pleine de nourriture. Bref, personne ne faisait particulièrement attention à elle, ce qui lui permettait de se plonger dans ses pensées, mais pour une raison quelconque, elle cherchait la championne de Beauxbâtons du regard, en vain. Fleur n'était pas là, pourtant son regard la hantait, ces yeux bleus glace avait l'air si chaleureux. Mais pourquoi Fleur la regardait de cette façon ? Était-ce bien Hermione qu'elle regardait ? Voilà les questions que se posait la Gryffondor depuis qu'elle était partie de la bibliothèque. En même temps le fait qu'une jeune fille, presque femme aussi populaire et belle la regardait de cette façon la flattait. Mais de quelle façon Fleur la regardait elle ? Hermione ne trouvait pas d'autres mots qu'intense et doux, pourtant elle savait bien qu'il y avait autre chose derrière… Du dégoût ? Non, c'était beaucoup trop doux. De l'admiration ? Non, Fleur est la Championne de son école. De la provocation ? Peut-être, mais pour provoquer quoi ?

Hermione ne préférait pas y penser, et se dit qu'ignorer la jeune française était la solution la plus sage.

Ce soir-là, la jeune Gryffondor quitta la grande salle pour aller se coucher plus tôt que d'habitude, et donc bien avant la plupart des autres élèves. En sortant, elle se sentit une fois de plus observée, et automatiquement elle se dit que ça devait être Fleur, mais aucun signe d'elle nul part. Elle continua donc son chemin vers les escaliers, puis…plus rien.

* * *

**Carrosse de Beauxbâtons avant le dîner **

« Il faut que je trouve un moyen pour lui parler seule à seule… »

« Tu comptes déjà lui avouer tes sentiments ? »

« Bien sûr que non, c'est juste que ce serait plus facile de faire connaissance avec elle, et de lui parler sans qu'un mec vienne baver sur moi, ou que Krum vienne l'observer et par la même occasion ramener ses groupies qui gloussent sans arrêt »

« C'est simple, on a cas l'assommer, la ramener ici et l'attacher. » dit Lola sur un ton tout à fait platonique.

Après ces mots, un lourd silence pris place, on aurait dit que le temps s'était arrêté… puis les filles (quelque peu choquées) tournèrent toutes leur regard vers Lola.

« Bah quoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? » Interrogea celle-ci.

_« Plus jamais je la laisse s'approchait d'une bouteille de bières au beur… » _se disait Alizée.

« Non, c'est une très bonne idée que tu as là ! Pourquoi n'y ais je pas pensé avant ? L'assommer puis l'attacher, quelle merveilleuse idée ! Merci »

« Euh… de rien, c'est normal. »

Fleur n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle se disait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à exploser… Au lieu de ça, elle préférait ignorer tout ce que venait de dire Lola. « Tu m'étonnes qu'elle soit célibataire, si c'est comme ça qu'elle fait. »

« Lola ? »

« Oui ? »

« Si par hasard, il te venait un jour l'idée de vouloir me parler seule à seule, préviens-moi avant s'il te plaît.»

« Euh... Ok. Et de toutes façons tu le saura au moment où je te parlerais... »

« Bon, les filles un peu de sérieux, personne n'assommera personne, et personne n'attachera personne » dit Marine.

« Dommage » rajouta Lola.

« Perverse » rétorqua Marilou.

« Je ne suis pas pervers ! »

« Oh que si ! »

« Non.»

« Oh ! Arrêtez vos gamineries pour une fois ! » Fleur commençait à en avoir marre de tout ça, c'est pourquoi elle décida de rester dans sa chambre au lieu d'aller dans la grande salle.

**Dans la chambre de Fleur, après le le diner :**

« Fleur vient vite ! » l'appela Gabrielle.

Au moment où elle ouvrit la porte pour aller voir ce qui se passait, Gabrielle entra suivie de Marine, Marilou, Alizée ainsi que Lola qui portaient toutes deux quelque chose, elles se précipitèrent vers le lit pour le poser _délicatement _sur le lit. Les lumières étaient éteintes, seuls les rayons de la lune éclairaient la chambre, Fleur se rapprocha un peu pour mieux voir ce que c'était…

« Hermione ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Vous lui avez fait quoi ?! »

« Chute ! Il ne faut pas la réveiller ! » murmura Marine en couvrant la bouche de Fleur de sa main.

« Écoutes Fleur, je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, … je l'ai vu se diriger seule à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle avant tout le monde, et je me suis rappelé de ce que tu m'avais dit… Elle était enfin seule mais tu n'étais pas là, donc...je sais pas ce qui m'a pris…je l'ai suivie, puis arrivée aux escaliers, je lui ai jeté un sort pour qu'elle s'endorme, et la voilà sur ton lit.. »

« Mais tu es complètement folle ! »

« Moi ? C'est toi qui voulais ça ! Tu l'as dit toi me... »

« Non, mais c'était ironique ! Je déconnais ! D'où t'as vu que j'avais l'intention de te laisser assommer Hermione puis l'attacher !? Non, mais… Non, mais c'est pas possible, je fais un cauchemar ! »

« Ça va, ça va ! Pas la peine de crier comme ça, je ne suis pas sourde ! Je voulais juste t'aider. »

« Mais je… mais elle est pas possible cte fille, je vais la tu… » commença Fleur en te dirigeant vers Lola, avant de s'interrompre en entendant Hermione bouger.

« Taisez-vous, on va finir par la réveiller » dit Alizée qui s'était mise entre Lola et Fleur.

Fleur se reprocha alors du lit pour regarder Hermione de plus près, elle s'asseya à sa droite. Jamais Fleur n'avait pu regarder la jeune Gryffondor d'aussi près. Ses cheveux bruns étaient en bataille, la blonde dégagea son visage, et caressa sa joue.

À ce doux contacté, Hermione ouvrit les yeux.

Hermione était plongée dans un sommeille profond, mais peu de temps car elle commençait à entendre du bruit, elle n'aurait pas su dire si c'étaient des gens qui parlaient ou autre chose. Puis elle senti un doux contacte sur son visage, si doux qu'elle eu absolument envie d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir ce que c'était. Et pour sa plus grande surprise, elle tomba nez à nez avec un ange, ses cheveux couleur argent , sa peau était comme celle des poupées de porcelaine, ses yeux bleus avec des touches d'argent. Cet ange, cette jeune femme lui rappela quelqu'un… « Fle... »

*Bam ! *

« Mais ca va pas ! Pourquoi tu l'as assommée avec mon livre ?! » s'énerva Fleur contre Marilou.

« Excuse moi…un mauvais réflexe. »

« C'est pas un insecte, c'est pas parce qu'elle bouge que tu dois en remettre une couche ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous prend à vous toutes ? Vous êtes devenues folle ! » dit, Marine, « il faut qu'on la ramène dans son dortoir, et vite. »

* * *

**Mardi, jour de la première, tâche **

Ce matin-là Fleur était en mode stress, mais pas pour les raisons que l'on pouvait penser. À cause de ce qui s'était passé hier, elle avait plus peur de voir Hermione que des dragons. Mais elle devait se concentrer sur la première tâche, elle voulait absolument impressionner la jeune Gryffondor. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de réviser durant toute la semaine dernière, son plan contre les dragons était clair dans sa tête, elle allait leur fermer les paupières pour pouvoir passer devant eux et récupérer l'œuf.

Elle n'avait pas parlé de la première tâche à ses amies, car elle savait qu'elles allaient s'inquiéter pour elle, et que ça aller plus l'angoisser qu'autre chose.

De son côté Hermione se réveilla avec un mal de tête insupportable. Elle ne se souvenait plus de comment elle était arrivée dans son lit, la seul chose dont elle se souvenait c'était les escaliers puis plus rien appart son rêve très étrange : elle avait rêvé qu'elle se faisait enlever, puis qu'elle fût dans le lit de Fleurs Delacour. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi elle avait rêvé de Fleur, de plus elle semblait être un ange, cela avait tellement l'air réel, en y repansant Hermione posa sa main sur sa joue, elle pouvait encore sentir le doux contacte de la blonde angélique, … mais ce n'était qu'un rêve à ses yeux.

Fleur était assise dans un coin, sur un tabouret de bois, dans la tente des Champions, la Première tâche aller bientôt commencer. Son front était moite, elle avait perdu son air assuré et paraissait plutôt pâle. Elle répétait en boucle dans sa tête son plan pour affronter le dragon. Cédric lui faisait les cent pas depuis qu'il était arrivé _« Qu'il est stressant celui-là… Et l'autre là-bas qui fait la gueule. »_ pensait la jeune étudiante à propos de Cédric et Victor. Harry était à l'entrée de la tente entrain de les regarder, Fleur lui sourit et lui fit un petit signe de tête pour dire bonjour, mais il sourit à Cédric et ne la remarqua pas, alors Fleur fit, de petits mouvements de tête pour faire comme si elle ne lui avait pas dit bonjour et prit un vent.

**« Ah, mais qui voilà ! Harry ! »** s'exclama, Verpey d'un ton joyeux en se tournant vers lui **« Entre, entre, fais comme chez toi ! »**

Au milieu de tous ces champions au teint livide, Verpey avait l'air d'un personnage de dessin animé haut en couleur.

**« Ca y est, tout le monde est là. Il est donc temps de vous mettre au courant ! » **dit Verpey d'un ton enjoué. **« Lorsque le public se serra installé, je vous demanderais de piocher à tour de rôle dans ce sac. »** il agita un petit sac de soie pourpre devant eux. **« Vous y prendrez chacun un modèle réduit de ce que vous devrez affronter tout à l'heure !»**

A ces mots, Fleur et Harry se regardèrent, ils pensaient que ce n'était pas logique, car il n'y avait que trois dragons samedi soir, et non quatre.

Une fois que Verpey eut fini de leur expliquer en quoi consister leur tâche, les Champions retournèrent dans leurs coins. Fleur se perdit dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit Hermione se jeter au cou d'Harry, et un qu'un flash les éblouit.

**« L'amour naissant. Oh, comme c'est… touchant ! Si jamais les choses tournent mal aujourd'hui, vous aurez vautré photo en première page ! » **leurs Souria Rita Skeeter.

**« Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! Cette tante est réservée aux Champions et les amis ! »** intervint Viktor Krum avec un fort accent bulgare.

_« Et voilà que le prince charment arriva pour sauver son prin… qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ?! Non, mais j'y croie pas, il a enfin trouvé le moyen de trouver grâce aux yeux d'Hermione. » _se disait Fleur.

**« Oh… Ce n'est pas grave ! Nous avons… ce que nous voulions… »** répondit sournoisement la journaliste. Son photographe prit une photo de Krum.

**« Bonjour les Champions ! Approchez s'il vous plaît ! »** les appela, Dumbledore en faisant sont entrés dans la tente suivit de près par Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Mr Verpey, Mr Barty Croupton, et Rusard.

**« Vous avez attendu…, vous vous êtes interrogés, et enfin le moment est arrivé, un moment que seul vous quatre pouvez pleinement savourer… euh. Que faites-vous ici Miss Granger ?** »

**« Ah, euh… pardon. Je m'en vais … »** s'excusa-t-elle timidement en se dirigent vers la sortie.

Quelques minutes après son départ, Cédric devait déjà affronter son dragon. On pouvait entendre les acclamations du public, on pouvait les entendre retenir leur souffle et ressentir leurs frayeurs. Il finit par s'emparer de l'œuf d'or, mais avec des brûlures superficielles.

C'était désormais au tour de Fleur. Elle arriva dans l'enclos des dragons la tête haute, tout en étant sur ses gardes, et très concentrée à tel point qu'elle n'entendait pas ce qui se passait tout au tour hormis le souffle de la créature. Le Vert gallois était là en face d'elle en train de couvrir l'œuf d'or, il ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquée, Fleur en profita pour lui lancer l'enchantement pour le faire tomber en transe. Cela marcha du premier coup, mais ça semblait beaucoup trop simple… enfin, ça aurait été vraiment trop simple si le dragon ne s'était pas affalé sur l'oeuf. La Championne de Beauxbâtons se rapprocha donc pour lui lancer un sortilège de lévitation, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que son adversaire ronfle et a ce qu'il crache un long jet de flammes qui mit le feu à son survêtement, heureusement elle l'éteignit rapidement en faisant couler de l'eau de sa baguette magique. Et par chance, dans sa transe, le dragon se dégagea de l'œuf, et Fleur s'en empara rapidement.


	8. Chapter 7

Bonjour ou bonsoir! Je suis encore désolée pour le temps que je mets pour publier, mais je gratte un maximum de commentaires par chapitre. (et je suis flemmarde)Bref voilà la suite! Le prochain chapitre sera pour le week-end prochain (si il y a assez de commentaires :p)

Merci **claire**, et **Grimm** pour vos commentaires qui me font très plaisir! (parfois je me dis que se serait bien pratique si les anonymes seux décidaient à se faire un profil, ce serait plus simple pour répondre, je dis ça, je ne dis rien ;) )

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre VII :**

Fleur était déçue par sa performance, il n'y avait ne rien eut d'incroyable, de spectaculaire, en plus sa tenue était brûlée et elle avait une brûlure à sa cuisse. Une fois qu'elle obtint ses notes, madame Pomfresh l'emmena à l'infirmerie, où elle la fit s'asseoir sur un lit.

**« Restez là, je reviens tout de suite, je finis d'abord avec monsieur Diggory et j'arrive. »** Fleur fit ce qu'elle dit, et en attendant elle arrachât complètement la partie de son survêtement qui était brûlée et qui collé à sa brûlure et qui lui donnait l'impression qui la brûlait encore plus. Sa jambe gauche était désormais découverte. Quelques minutes plus tard, Mme Pomfresh revint lui appliquer une pommade dessus.

**« Allongez-vous et ne touchez pas à votre blessure, il faut plusieurs minutes pour qu'elle se guérisse entièrement.»**

POV Hermione :

Les quatre champions étaient passés, Hermione était rassurée que tout s'était à peu près bien passés pour tout le monde, et plus particulièrement pour Harry. Ron et elle se rendirent à l'infirmerie pour le voir.

Harry s'en était bien sortie malgré son bras cassé, mais elle devait bien avouer qu'elle était étonnée de la simplicité qu'avait fait preuve la Championne de Beauxbâtons, et surtout qu'elle méritait plus de points car elle avait fait preuve d'intelligence contrairement à l'autre qui, certes, avait réussi à transformer une pierre en chien, mais qui avait fait ça en pensant qu'entre un petit chien et un être presque identique à ceux qui l'ont enfermé dans une cage le dragon allait s'occuper du chien ; et à la star du Quidditch qui préférait la violence en blessant le dragon. Puis elle remarqua Fleur, allongée sur le lit d'en face avec un petit bandage à la cuisse.

**« Vous pouvez enlever vautre bandage maintenant Mademoiselle Delacour. »**

La championne s'assit alors pour retirer délicatement son bandage.

La jeune Anglaise ne savait pas si elle devait aller la voir pour la féliciter et lui tenir compagnie, ou pas.

Hermione regarda autour pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un qui était là pour la Championne, mais personne.

**« Hermione, tu viens. Madame Pomfresh nous a dit de sortir le temps qu'elle soigne Harry. »**

La brune ne s'était même pas aperçue que le rideau autour du lit de leur ami était fermé.

«Vas-y, je te rejoins... » Hermione décida de s'arrêter en plein milieu de sa phrase, car en voyant la tête de Ron rouge comme une tomate, et sa bouche entrouverte ainsi que son regard rêveur posé sur Fleur. La jeune fille en déduit qu'il ne prêtait plus vraiment attention à ce qu'elle lui disait.

Alors Hermione se rendit auprès de Fleur et ferma les rideaux derrière elle pour la cacher aux regards indiscrets (on va dire ça comme ça) de certain.

Le bruit des rideaux se fermant surprit Fleur qui pensait que ce devait être l'infirmière, mais c'était Hermione.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?»**

**« Je… Je suis juste venue fermer les rideaux pour que les regards trop indiscrets n'en profitent pas »** répondit Hermione d'un air sûr, mais en même temps gêné.

**« Et de quoi auraient-ils peu profiter ?»**

**« Euh… de ta cuisse. »**

**« Ah... Et tu étais obligée de te cacher avec moi par la même occasion ? »**

**« …C'est juste que je voulais te féliciter pour ta prestation. Mais puisque je ne suis apparemment pas la bienvenue ici, je vais rejoindre mes amis. »** dit la brune tout en sortant.

En la voyant partir, Fleur, lui attrapas sont poignés, délicatement, mais fermement. **« Non attend… Je suis désolée d'être aussi désagréable, mais il faut dire que tu l'as souvent été avec moi… Et que je suis assez surprise de te voir seule à seule. »**

Ne sachant pas quoi dire, Hermione hochât la tête.

**« Tu veux t'asseoir ?»** lui proposa Fleur en indiquant une place à côté d'elle sur le lit.

Mais le regarde de la jeune brune se posa sur la cuisse de la belle française plutôt que sur le lit. Fleur s'en aperçoit, un petit sourire, mais elle ne dit rien.

Son bandage n'était pas entièrement enlevé, il cachait encore un peu sa peau aux airs de poupées de porcelaine.

**« Hermione ? Ça va ? Tu sembles ailleurs… »** fit remarquer Fleur.

**« Euh… oui oui, ça va ! »** répondit précipitamment Hermione qui commencer un peu à devenir rouge.

**« Tu donnais l'impression de dévorer mon corps du regard… »** continua la jeune française qui voulait gêner là Gryffondor et la faire rougir.

**" Hein ?! Non non, bien sûr que non ! Je regardais seulement ta blessure."**

**« Ma blessure qui n'est plus .»**

**« Mais tu as encore un peu de pommade.»** dit Hermione en y posant sa main droite sans s'en rendre vraiment compte.

**« Bien vu… et touché. »** Sourit malicieusement la demie vélane. Hermione devint toute rouge.

**« Euh… Je vais y aller maintenant ».**

**« Ferais-je de l'effet à la belle Hermione Granger ? »** son sourire était plus charmeur que jamais.

**« Bien sûr que non !»**

**« Pourtant, ta main est toujours sur ma cuisse… »**

Hermione la retira immédiatement, mais Fleur l'attrapa, et la fit s'asseoir auprès d'elle à sa gauche. Son regard se plongea dans le sien et dès cet instant, Hermione était comme hypnotisée. Sa main était toujours sur sa cuisse mais un peu plus haute, dirigée par celle de Fleur. Voyant la belle brune aussi près d'elle et consciente, la blonde posa son autre main sur sa joue. Elle rapprocha encore de la brune, seule quelque centimètre se trouvaient entre leur corps et le désir d'embrasser Hermione était trop fort, timidement elle rapprocha de plus en plus leur visage. La jeune brune ne réalisait pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Seul quelques millièmes de centimètre séparaient leurs lèvres quand…

**« Fleur ! Tu ne devineras ja… »**

Hermione sursauta à cette voix et aux rideaux ouverts. **« Je… je »** Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et s'en alla rapidement.

Fleur fusilla sa sœur du regard « Toi… tu vas me le payer. »

Gabrielle déglutie.

**« Hermione attend s'il te plaît !»** L'appela Fleur en essayant de la rattraper. Mais la brune ne l'entendait pas, elle était trop perdue dans ses pensé, ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer.

Fleur se dit alors qu'après ce qu'il venait de se passer il valait peut-être mieux la laisser aller, mais elle la rattrapa tout de même et l'arrêta en se mettant devant elle.

**« Est-ce que l'on pourrait se voir ce soir ? J'ai besoin d'améliorer mon anglais, tu pourrais m'aider s'il te plaît ? »** prétexta la française (en mettant en évidence son accent) pour pouvoir avoir une occasion de lui parler normalement.

**« Non, désolée j'ai déjà prévu quelque chose. » **répondit Hermione.

**« Ah… Une autrefois alors ?»**

Hermione ne savait pas quoi répondre, mais sa curiosité finit par l'emporter, et elle accepta.

**« Merci, alors à la prochaine ? »** lui sourit Fleur

**« À la prochaine »** lui répondit avec un petit sourire l'étudiante de Poudlard. Et elle partit rejoindre sa salle commune.

* * *

Dans le carrosse de Beauxbâtons le soir même :

Fleur courait après sa sœur à cause de ce qui s'était passé à l'infirmerie.

« Je vais te tuer ! Reviens là ! »

« C'est pas ma faute Fleur ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais avec Hermione ! » se défendais Gabrielle en se réfugiant derrière la porte de son dortoir.

« Et t'étais obligée d'ouvrir les rideaux aussi violemment et entrer sans prévenir ?! »

« Comme si t'avais jamais fait ça ! »

« Ouvres cette porte! » lui ordonna sa grande sœur en tapant du poing sur la porte.

« Non ! Je ne suis pas suicidaire ! »

« Est-ce que tu réalises ce que j'étais sur le point de faire avant que tu arrives ?»

« Oui ! Tu étais sur le point de lui rouler une pelle ! » dès l'instant où elle prononça cette phrase, la jeune fille devina qu'elle était en train d'empirer sa situation.

Ces mots mirent encore plus en rage Fleur. « Comment oses-tu être aussi vulgaire ! Je te jure que si je t'attrape je te tue ! Ouvre cette porte ! » ordonna encore en donnant un gros coup de pied à la porte.

« Non ! »

« Si à trois, tu n'as pas ouvert cette foutue porte , je la défonce !»

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça… » se disait Gabrielle à elle-même.

« Un !...Deux !...Tro »

La porte sourit à la volée, Fleur fut bousculée par sa sœur qui se précipita hors de sa chambre. En la voyant, Fleur lui courut après.

« Reviens ! »

Gabrielle courait dans le carrosse pour éviter que sa sœur l'attrape, elle passait sous les tables, sautait au-dessus des canapés en jetant des coussins sur sa soeur, bousculait parfois des étudiantes pour pouvoir passer, mais sa sœur se jeta sur elle et la plaqua au sole.

« Au secours ! »

« Tais-toi ! » lui dit Fleur qui s'était mise à cheval sur sa sœur et lui tenait les poignets pour l'immobiliser.

« Enlèves-toi de là grosse vache, tu m'étouffes !»

« Grosse vache ? Tu veux vraiment que je te tue ou… » Fleur s'interrompit en voyant juste à côté de la tête de Gabby, de grands pieds avec une longue robe de sorcier qui tombait dessus. Et elle entendit une femme s'éclaircir la voix.

« Que faites-vous à terre mes demoiselles ? »

En entendant leur directrice, les deux sœurs se relevèrent rapidement.

« Euh… Madame Maxime, nous…nous…» Fleur ne savait pas quoi dire.

« Pas besoin de vous expliquer davantage. Allez-vous coucher maintenant. Nous parlerons demain.»

« Oui, madame.» dit d'une même voix les deux blondes.

Après c'être assuré qu'elles étaient assez loin de Madame maxime, Gabrielle dit à sa sœur « En plus c'est exagéré, tu es contente d'avoir un rendez-vous, alors que vous ne vous êtes même pas dit le jour ni le lieu, ni l'heure… »

« Oh! tais-toi. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire tout à l'heure à l'infirmerie ? » la questionna Fleur qui avait décidé de tourner la page, mais qui se disait surtout que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

« Juste qu'il y aura un bal de Noël.»

« C'est tout ?! Tu m'as dérangé juste pour ça alors que l'on participe tous les ans à un bal ! Et que même dans notre école, il y en a un chaque année !

« Oui, mais là ce n'est pas pareil, ce n'est pas que pour les dernières années, et en plus ça nous permettra de faire plus ample connaissance avec les élèves des autres écoles » se justifia Gabby.

"Mouais... Bon moi je vais dormir."

"Bonne nuit!"

"C'est ca."

* * *

Cette nuit-là, Fleur ne cessa de penser à ce qui c'était passé à l'infirmerie. Elle n'avait pas rêvé, elle était à présent certaines qu'Hermione éprouvait de l'attirance pour elle-même si elle n'en était pas consciente ou qu'elle refusait de se l'avouer. Tout ça encourageait Fleur à aller de l'avant, et elle avait déjà une idée en tête pour l'approcher, mais pour l'instant elle avait besoin de se reposer.

* * *

**N.A: Je sais que c'est court, mais j'espère que vous avez au moins un tout petit peu aimé ce chapitre, et que vous me laisserez une review, positive ou négative pour que je puisse m'améliorer et par la même occasion améliorer l'histoire. Merci! :)**


	9. Chapter 8

Bonjour/ bonsoir ^^' Désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis pour publier ce chapitre… :'( Je vais me faire punir…

Merci beaucoup à **Dulanoire**,** Evilys**, **NatsuShizu**, **grimm** ,**Naya-HeYa-Achell-Di** pour vos reviews, ca fait toujours plaisir ! :D

Petite précision que j'aurais peut-être dû faire au 1er chapitre: en fait au début je voulais faire cette fic sous la forme d'un manga pour les expressions physionomiques car je trouve ça plus sympa. Mais une fois devant la feuille avec mon crayon je me suis dit que ça demande trop de travail et donc je préférais me prendre la tête à faire des descriptions. Bref tout ça juste pour dire que si vous imaginiez ça sous la forme d'un manga en lisant, ce serait peut-être plus simple à comprendre et à imaginer... ou pas x) Ok je me tais voilà la suite.

bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Chapitre VIII :**

Fleur et ses amies étaient assises à une fenêtre dans un des couloirs de Poudlard, où elles attendaient leur prochain cours qui devait avoir lieu non loin de là.

« Il serait temps que tu te trouves un cavalier Fleur, le bal est dans quelques jours seulement.»

« Tu peux parler, toi tu n'en as pas non plus.»

« Oui, mais moi je ne suis pas la championne de Beauxbâtons.»

« Justement, tu peux dire oui à celui que tu veux, tandis que moi je représente l'école et je ne peux pas y aller avec n'importe qui. Au fait il y en a des garçons qui t'ont demandée, pourquoi tu n'as pas accepté ? »

« Tu sais très bien que je suis lesbienne. » lui répondit Lola.

« Tu comptes y aller avec Floriane? Non parce qu'elle a déjà dit oui à un élève Durmstrang.»

« Quoi ?! »

« Aïe…tu ne savais pas ? »

« Non, je savais pas ! Mais c'est pas pour autant que j'irais avec un mec qui me pelotera pendant qu'on danse. »

« Pas besoin d'être jalouse, c'est toi qui lui as dit non quand elle t'a demandé de sortir avec."

« Je pensais que c'était une blague ! Une fille super féminine, super belle, sexy, métisse à la peau mate, aux yeux verts, aux lèvres pulpeuses, aux cheveux châtains et bouclés… Il n'y a rien qui fait penser qu'elle est bi ! C'est pas ma faute… »

« Oui, c'est de la sienne. Pourquoi n'est-elle pas garçon manqué, avec des tatouages, des piercings, moche, et tout et tout ? C'est tellement injuste qu'elle soit féminine et bien foutue» Se moquait Fleur.

« Oui, mais faut pas trop tomber dans les clichés non plus… » approuvait à moitié Lola.

« Non, mais j'y crois pas, tu es lesbienne et malgré ça tu te réfères aux clichés !Et pi zut, au pire tu dis oui à un mec, tu danses une fois avec, puis tu vas avec les filles.»

« Mouais…il me collera quand même. »

« Démerde toi, tu es trop compliquée. »

« C'est toi qui me dis ça ! Non mais sérieux, tu as plus de la moitié des garçons à tes pieds et tu leur dis non à tous.»

« C'est pour la même raison que toi, sauf qu'au dernier moment je dirai oui à l'un d'eux, comme ça, il ne me collera pas avant le bal.»

« Ben tiens, il y en a un qui arrive.. »

Un élève de Serdaigle nommé Roger Davies, se dirigait vers Fleur d'un pas assuré. Il était l'un des seuls garçons de Poudlard avec qui Fleur discutait quelques fois.

**« Bonjour Fleur. Je peux te parler ? »**

**« Oui. » **lui souriait elle poliment. Ils s'éloignèrent un peu du groupe de filles.

« À ton avis, elle va lui dire oui, ou non ? »

« Non. »

**« Je voulais savoir, si tu voudrais bien être ma cavalière pour le bal de Noël ? »**

«… »

« Fleur ! Hermione, est là ! » lui fit remarquer Alizée.

En regardant discrètement par-dessus l'épaule de Roger, Fleur vit qu'Hermione était bien là dans ce même couloir, mais accompagnée d'une jeune rousse.

« Vas lui parler ! » L'encourageait Lola.

« Je ne peux pas, elle est avec l'une de ses amies.»

**« Pardon ? » l'interrogea le jeune homme, qui n'avait pas compris.**

**« Non, rien. » **lui sourit la belle blonde.

« Tu t'en fous ! Vas-y, elle ne te dira rien. »

**« Mais regarde un peu, comment elle me fusille du regard cette fille !» **

Roger ne comprenait plus rien du tout, il pensait que c'était à lui que parlait Fleur.

De son côté, Ginny n'aimait pas du tout les étudiantes de Beauxbâtons, et encore moins Fleur.

**« Pourquoi nous regardent-elles c'elles là ? »**

**« Aucune idée » **lui avait répondu Hermione qui ne voulait pas faire attention à Fleur.

**« Tu rougis…» **Constata Ginny.

**« Mais non je ne rougis pas !»**

**« Si ! »**

**« Mais non ! Pourquoi rougirai-je ? J'ai chaud, c'est tout. »**

**« Tu as chaud alors que l'on est en plein hiver, et qui gèle ?»**

**« Oui. Regarde un peu comment on est habillé ! Même les filles de Beauxbâtons sont moins couvertes.»**

**« Elles se collent les unes aux autres tellement, elles ont froid, et franchement ce n'est pas un très bon exemple que tu me donnes là. Elles sont habillées juste pour faire joli, rien de plus. Nous au moins c'est pratique. Et je pourrais te dire autant en parlant de la tenue des élèves de Durmstrang, même eux sont plus habillés que nous. Tu rougis et ce n'est pas à cause de la chaleur qui nous entoure… »**

**« C'est bon, pas besoins de faire un débat sur moi. »**

**« Oh, pas besoin d'être désagréable… Attends deux secondes, je refais mes lassés. »**

Mais Hermione ne l'écoutait pas, et s'aperçut bien plus loin que son amie ne la suivait plus.

**« … Ginny ? »**

« Vite, c'est le moment ! Fleur, vas voir Hermione pendant que Lola et Alizée vont distraire l'autre fille ! » lui dit Marine. Fleur s'en alla la rattraper, oubliant que Roger lui parlait, et le laissant bête là.

« De quoi ? Qu'est-ce tu veux qu'on fasse ?! » l'interrogea Lola.

« Elle veut que tu ailles distraire la jeune fille qui accompagnait Hermione.» lui dit Alizée.

« Elle s'est adressée à nous deux ! »

« Non, à toi. » insista Alizée.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ?»

« Vas l'occuper, parle lui, poses lui des questions... Enfin voilà quoi. »

« Ok… lui poser des questions… quels genres de questions ? »

« Oh… On s'en fout! N'importe quoi !» Marine qui perdait patience.

« Ok, c'est vous qui l'aurez voulu. »

Lola se dirigea alors vers Ginny, qui ne se rendait pas compte que la brune l'avait pas attendue et pensait que c'était, elle a ses côtés, et s'appuya donc sur cette personne pour se relever. Elle fut surprise en tombant nez à nez avec une jeune fille de Beauxbâtons aux cheveux blonds aux yeux bleus et de taille moyenne.

**« Euh…désolée, je t'ai prise pour quelqu'un d'autre. »**

**« Ce n'est rien. »**

Voyant que la jeune Française restait là et ne semblait pas décidée à partir, par politesse Ginny lui demanda,** « je peux t'aider ?» **

_« Allez Lola, c'est le moment… Poses lui une question… »_ se motivait-elle**« Euh… »**_ « __Mais quoi comme question ?! »_**« Tu es lesbienne ? » **_« Pourquoi j'ai dit ça ?! »_

**« Quoi? »**

_« Puisque j'y suis, autant aller jusqu'au bout… »_** « Tu es lesbienne, non ? »**

**« … Pas à ma connaissance… »**

**« Tu es lesbienne. » **affirma Lola.

«Mais elle est folle ! Pourquoi on l'a envoyé c'elle la ?! » regrettait Marine.

* * *

Ne sachant pas ce que faisait Ginny, ni où elle se trouvait, Hermione continua son chemin et se rendit à la bibliothèque comme prévue, mais profita de l'absence de son amie pour chercher des livres sur les rêves. Ces derniers temps, elle faisait des rêves étranges et assez flou, dont elle ne se souvenait jamais entièrement.

Elle se trouve dans une forêt, la pleine lune brille dans la nuit étoilée dépourvue de nuages, et éclaire assez pour que la jeune fille puisse se déplacer sans tomber. Un chant se fait entendre, curieuse Hermione cherche d'où il vient. Elle trouve enfin l'origine de cette mélopée, sous la lueur de la lune une silhouette se dessine, celle d'une femme. Hermione la voit de profile, elle est vêtue de blanc, ses cheveux son argentés, mais son visage est caché par un masque blanc. Soudain, elle s'arrête de chanter et pose son regard sur la jeune brune, puis s'envole, pour la plus grande surprise d'Hermione qui avant son envole n'avait pas remarqué ses ailes blanches.

La jeune Gryffondor ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi nuit après nuit elle faisait ce même rêve, elle se disait qu'il devait avoir une signification, une raison. Mais aucun livre ne parlait d'ange ou autre chose qui avait une ressemblance avec ses rêves, puis elle tomba sur un livre qui parlait des rêves et de leur signification, concernant ceux d'Hermione, seule la nuit et lune était mentionnée. Il était dit que si la nuit est _**« claire : vous aurez du succès en amour ou en affaires. »**_ et pour la lune _**« pleine : bonheur dans le domaine amoureux, vous acquerrez de nouvelles richesses grâce à une femme »**_**.** N'étant pas satisfaite par ses recherches, Hermione décida de chercher d'autres documents, mais elle ne trouva rien de plus. Et elle tomba par hasard sur un livre intitulé « Les Vélanes », mais bien sur il se trouvait sur la toute dernière étagère du haut, et même sur la pointe des pieds, il était inaccessible à la jeune étudiante.

**« De toute façon, je n'en ai pas besoin, il ne me servirait à rien.»** se mentait Hermione, qui voulait vraiment en savoir plus sur les Vélanes et Fleur Delacour. Elle essaya alors de l'attraper en grimpant sur les étagères, mais elle glissa à son grand étonnement, deux bras la rattrapèrent.

« De justesse **…** **Tu devrais faire un peu plus attention.» **lui conseilla une douce voix qui lui était familière. En tournant la tête pour voir qui était cette jeune fille, son regard se plongea dans l'océan Arctique, avec ces nuances de bleu… Les nuances qu'il y avait dans ces yeux, faisaient qu'il paraissait impossible de savoir ce qui se cachait au plus profond, mais ce regard semblait principalement à un mur de glace. Malgré ça, une chaleur inexplicable s'installa en la belle brune.

« Ermione ? »

**« Euh… c'est juste que je n'arrivais pas à attraper un livre » **se justifia Hermione qui était sur le point de ce noyer dans le regard de Fleur.

**« Celui-là ? »** Lui demanda Fleur en indiquant un livre qui sortait un peu plus que les autres.

**« Oui, … euh non !»** Hermione se rappela que se livre parlait des Vélanes, voilà pourquoi elle ne voulait pas que la française apprennent qu'elle se renseignait sur elle.

Mais trop tard, Fleur avait déjà reposé Hermione (qui venait juste de réaliser qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras de Fleur Delacour, il y avait encore quelques secondes), et attrapé le livre.

**« Les Vélanes »** lus Fleur. **« Pourquoi ce livre ? »**

**« C'est pour un devoir sur les créatures magiques. »**

**« Si tu veux je peux t'aider, tu n'as qu'à me poser toutes les questions que tu veux, et je ferais de mon mieux pour y répondre.»** lui proposa Fleur qui savait très bien que ce n'était pas pour un devoir.** « D'ailleurs, tout à l'heure si j'ai dit que tu devrais faire un peu plus attention, c'est par rapport au fait que tu es en jupe et que tu étais surélevé, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Et il y a beaucoup de garçons. »**

**«…Oui, »** dit Hermione toute gênée qui avait compris que certains auraient pu en profiter pour la matter, mais qui bien sure ne se doutait pas que Fleur avait eu une belle vue imprenable, et qu'elle l'avait faite glisser volontairement.

**« On va s'asseoir ? »** lui demanda d'une voix douce la jeune Française.

« D'accord. » accepta la brune.

**« Alors… vas-y, poses moi toutes les questions que tu veux. »** lui sourit le semie-vélane une fois qu'elles eurent trouvé une place à l'abri des regards.

Hermione trouvait cette situation trop inconfortable, cela lui semblait étrange que Fleur soit aussi sympathique avec elle, et surtout qu'elle accepte de répondre à toutes ses questions sur les vélanes…

**« Merci, mais je dois y aller. » **s'excusa en se levant la jeune Gryffondor, qui préférait s'en aller.

**« Tu penses que je ne suis pas sérieuse lorsque je te propose mon aide… C'est ça ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu m'évites et te méfies de moi ? »** lui demanda Fleur qui avait perdu le sourire.

**« Je… »** Hermione ne savait pas quoi répondre, elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que sont comportement blesse la française.

**« Oublies… J'ai cours, je dois réellement y aller. Si tu changes d'avis, je te propose que l'on se retrouve ce soir dans le parc après le repas. Au revoir.» **lui dit froidement la jeune Championne.

Après le départ de Fleur, Hermione resta à la bibliothèque. Elle ne comprenait rien à tout ça, pourquoi Fleur se comportait de cette façon avec elle ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle mal à l'aise en sa présence ? Si elle devait aller au parc ce soir ou pas ? Étaient-elles vraiment sur le point de s'embrasser dans l'infirmerie ? Tout était flou dans son esprit.

* * *

Grande Salle. Dîner

« Où est Lola ? » demanda Fleur aux filles.

« Surtout, ne me parles pas d'elle. » répondit froidement celle-ci.

« Ok... détends toi pas besoins de t'énerver.. »

Puis elle interrogea Alizée du regard, qui leva les yeux au ciel et dit « Laisses tomber, rien d'important. Mais si tu remarques un comportement bizarre de la part de la rousse qui était avec Hermione tout à l'heure… c'est normal. »

« Un comportement bizarre, c'est normal ? Qu'est ce que Lola a fait ? »

« Mais rien, t'inquiètes pas. Et plutôt que de nous parler tu ne devrais pas aller voir Hermione? »

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle viendra. »

« Arrête d'être pessimiste.»

**POV Hermione**

La jeune Gryffondor, n'avait presque pas quitté Fleur du regard depuis le début du dîner, la voyant se lever et partir à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle, Hermione décida de faire de même, et de la suivre. Elle la suivie en se disant que c'était ridicule et qu'elle devrait faire savoir à Fleur qu'elle était derrière elle, mais sans s' en apercevoir, elle avait perdue sa trace et était seule dans le couloire. Elle la chercha du regard, mais rien.

_**« Elle savait que je la suivais… Mais où est-**__**elle**__** passée ? »**__ se demandait Hermione._

« Ici. »


End file.
